loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Academy of Music Spells
The Academy of Music is structured into a hierarchy known as the Chord, with the first Chords being those who have passed the initiate phase, and the next five Chords being allocated (roughly) when then attain a new spell level (if they pass a test). The next 6th to 8th Chords are for those who run and administrate the schools and its decisions in the world, with there only being one 8th Cord member, and head of all the Academy's affairs in Drorn and Kaebria. They focus on spells that protect them, allow then to learn the truth of things, help in negotiations, and help stay unnoticed during great events, as well as those that enhance their music capabilities. The avoid spells that influence people against their will as that can change the way things were meant to be. These are in addition to the Core Rule Book bard spells. 0-Level Spells (Initiates) Sift ( See area as though examining it. ) PRG:APG Spark ( Ignites flammable objects. ) PRG:APG Unwitting Ally (Subject is considered ally for 1 round. ) PRG:APG 1st-Level Bard Spells (First Chord) Adoration (You gain a bonus on Diplomacy checks and performance combat checks. ) PRG:UC Alter Musical Instrument (f) (Make one instrument sound like a different kind of instrument. Anticipate Peril (Target gains a bonus on one initiative check.) PRG:UM Aspect of the Nightingale (You gain a +2 competence bonus on Perform (sing) checks and a +2 competence bonus on Diplomacy checks. Once per minute, if you are subject to a charm effect that allows a saving throw, you may roll twice and take the more favorable result.) PCS:ISG Beguiling Gift (Subject immediately accepts an offered item and uses it. ) PRG:APG Chord of Shards Performance deals 2d6 piercing damage. ) PRG:UM Dancing Lantern (Animates a lantern that follows you. ) PRG:APG Darting Duplicate (You create an illusory duplicate of yourself that opponents might waste an attack of opportunity on. ) PPC:MTT Discern Next of Kin (Read the target's mind to learn about its family. ) PRG:ACG Feather Step (Ignore movement penalty in difficult terrain. ) PRG:APG Flare Burst (As flare, but on all creatures within 10 ft. ) PRG:APG Forced Quiet (Target cannot make loud noises. ) PRG:UM Fumbletongue (Target cannot speak intelligently. ) PRG:UM Heightened Awareness Your recall and ability to process information improve. ) PRG:ACG Invigorate (Temporarily relieves fatigue or exhaustion. ) PRG:APG Invisibility Alarm (As alarm, but reacting only to invisible creatures. ) PRG:ACG Lighten Object (Reduce weight of 1 object by 50%. ) PC:FoB Liberating Command (Target makes an Escape Artist check as an immediate action and gains a bonus on it. ) PRG:UC Lock Gaze (Compels the target to look only at you for the duration of the spell. ) PRG:UC Memorize Page F (Target perfectly memorizes one page of information. ) PRG:ACG Moment of Greatness (Doubles a morale bonus. ) PRG:UC Memory Lapse (Subject forgets events back to last turn. ) PRG:APG Nature's Paths (The target instinctively knows the shortest, easiest, and fastest way through the wilderness. ) PPC:HotW Play Instrument (Play instrument as if you were skilled. ) PRG:UM Solid Note (Creates tangible music note. ) PRG:APG''' '''2nd-Level Bard Spells (Second Chord) Acute Senses (Subject gains bonus on Perception checks.) PRG:UM Air Step (Tread unsteadily on air, with limitations. ) PRG:ACG Allegro (Gain haste while maintaining bardic performance. ) PRG:UM Alter Self (Assume form of a Small or Medium humanoid. ) PRG:CRB Ancestral Communion (You contact your ancestors to bolster your own knowledge. ) PCS:Dwarves Anonymous Interaction (Creatures forget details about you and conversations with you. ) PRG:ACG Bestow Insight (Target gain insight bonus on skill checks and is considered trained in that skill. ) PRG:ARG Book Ward (As protection from energy, except lasting 1 day/level instead of 10 minutes per level and that the spell only protects against acid and fire damage (and while energy protection remains, the item is also completely waterproof). ) PCh:SoS Callback (If your familiar takes hp damage while within range of this spell, it immediately teleports to your space after the damage is applied. ) PPC:FF Codespeak (Grant all recipients ability to speak, read and write a new secret language. SD Delay Pain (Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. ) PRG:UM Determine Depth (With a touch, you determine the exact thickness of a wall, ceiling, or other solid barrier. DHB Discovery Torch (Touched object emanates bright light, granting Perception and Sense Motive bonuses. ) PRG:UC Dream Shield (You ward the target's mind against intrusion and influence while she is unconscious. ) PPC:OO Enshroud Thoughts (You are warded against the mental prying of others.) BoE Enter Image (Transfers your consciousness to an object bearing your likeness. ) PRG:APG Escaping Ward (Move 5 feet away from a larger attacking creature as an immediate action. ) PRG:ARG Focused Scrutiny (Gain skill bonuses when interacting with the target. ) PRG:ACG Gallant Inspiration (+2d4 bonus on failed attack roll or skill check. ) PRG:APG Hidden Speech (Gain +10 on Bluff to send secret messages. ) PRG:APG Honeyed Tongue (Roll 2 dice when using Diplomacy, take higher roll. ) PRG:APG Investigative Mind (Roll twice and take the higher roll when using certain mental skills. ) PRG:ACG Mindlocked Messenger (Target gains a message that can be given only to its intended recipient. ) PRG:ACG Qualm (Target gains penalties on ability checks, skill checks, and concentration checks until it spends an entire round doing nothing. ) PRG:UC Retrieve Item (Call an item instantly to you hand from nearby by speaking a special word and snapping your fingers. The spell fails if the item is in the possession of another creature. CTR Returning Weapon (Grants a weapon the returning special weapon quality. ) PRG:UC Seducer's Eyes (You gain a bonus on Charisma-based skill checks equal to +1 (+1 per 4 caster levels (max +5)) towards those who might find you attractive. ) PC:FoB Share Language, Communal (As share language, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. ) PRG:UC Share Memory (Share one memory with the target. ) PRG:UM Silent Table (Give yourself privacy by muffling sound leaving the area. ) PRG:ACG Spell Gauge (You become aware of a selection of spells the target creature has prepared or knows. ) PC:FoB Touch of Mercy (The target creature deals only nonlethal damage with all of its weapon attacks. ) PPC:CoP Track Ship (Track a ships location and movement with the aid of a nautical chart and a piece of the ship to be tracked. ) PoIS Trail of the Rose (Creates an illusory misty, faint pink-tinged rose-scented trail that ripples and flows in the area that you and up to six others can see. ) PC:FoP Whispering Wind (Sends a short message 1 mile/level. ) PRG:CRB''' '''3rd-Level Bard Spells (Third Chord) Adjustable Disguise (As disguise self, but you can change the disguise as a swift action. ) PRG:ACG Aura of the Unremarkable (An invisible sphere of magic surrounds you, clouding the minds of creatures in the area so they regard even the strangest actions as innocuous. CEoD Contingent Action (Set the condition for triggering a target's readied standard, move, or swift action. ) PRG:ACG Discern Value F (You can quickly analyze the monetary value of objects and identify which are most valuable to an average trader. DHB Elemental Speech (Enables you to speak to elementals and some creatures. ) PRG:APG Exquisite Accompaniment (Instrument maintains bardic performance for you. ) PRG:UM Feather Step, Mass (As feather step, but multiple creatures. ) PRG:APG Jester's Jaunt (Teleport target within 30 ft. of itself. ) PRG:APG Minor Dream (As dream but messenger is you or a gnome, and the message cannot be longer than 20 words. ) PRG:ARG Pierce Disguise (See through low-level magical disguises. ) PRG:ACG Reviving Finale (Allies cured 2d6 damage. ) PRG:APG Seek Thoughts (Detects thinking creatures’ thoughts. ) PRG:APG Tongues, Communal (As tongues, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. ) PRG:UC Wall of Nausea (Creatures that pass through the wall are nauseated and might fall prone. ) PRG:ACG Witness (See through the target's eyes and ears. ) PRG:UM''' '''4th-Level Bard Spells (Fourth Chord) Adjustable Polymorph (As alter self, but you can change the shape as a swift action. ) PRG:ACG Antithetical Constraint (The target automatically misses with attacks against creatures that are not of the opposite alignment of it. ) PPC:CoB Apparent Master (Charm makes a construct regard you as its master.) M:GoD Contingent Scroll F, M Transfer a scroll's power to the target; the scroll is then triggered as contingency. ) PRG:ACG Conversing Wind (As whispering wind, except it can carry responses and doesn't end after delivering its first message. ) PPC:RTT Echolocation (Sonic sense gives you blindsight 40 ft. ) PRG:UM Envious Urge (Targets steal from or disarm others. ) PRG:UM Forgetful Slumber M (As deeper slumber and make target forgets the last 5 minutes. ) PRG:ARG Path of Glory, Greater (Create an expanding glow that heals allies within it of 5 hp of damage. ) PRG:ACG Serenity (Peaceful feelings harm those attempting violence. ) PRG:UM Song of Healing (Your bardic performance heals allies. ) PCS:ISM Summon Accuser (Summons a single accuser devil fr om Hell to do your bidding. RG Treasure Stitching M (Objects on cloth become embroidered. ) PRG:APG Virtuoso Performance (Start a second bardic performance while maintaining the first. ) PRG:UM Wall of Sound (Sonic wall deflects and damages creatures. ) PRG:UM''' '''5th-Level Bard Spells (Fifth Chord) Bard's Escape (You and allies escape an emergency by teleporting to safety. ) PRG:APG Callback, Greater (As callback but with increased range. ) PPC:FF Cloak of Dreams (Living creatures within 5 ft. fall asleep. ) PRG:APG Foe to Friend (Redirect an enemy creature's attack. ) PRG:APG Frozen Note (Paralyzes creatures listening to your song. ) PRG:APG Hymn of Mercy (As touch of mercy, except 30-ft.-radius burst centered on you. ) PPC:CoP Joyful Rapture (Negate harmful emotions. ) PRG:UM Music of the Spheres (Grant fast healing, resistance, and save bonuses to all creatures in a 20-foot radius from you. ) PCS:ISM Soulswitch (You place your soul into the body of your familiar, and your familiar's soul is placed in your body. ) PPC:FF